


Too Close

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Weirdness, borderline bro-cest, borderline wincest, set sometime during season 3, somewhat humorous twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: years ago, a friend requested a sam/dean pairing fanfic.  this was as close as I could come.





	Too Close

Dean’s eyes snapped open. He’d been having a very nice dream when he’d sensed something wrong. Looking up he saw his brother’s face hovering inches from his own, staring down at him intently. “Dammit, Sammy, what the hell?”

“What were you dreaming about just now?”

“What? I was... That’s none of your business. Get the hell off me and get back to your own bed.”

Sam ignored the command, instead tilting his head and examining his brother through half-lidded eyes. “You were moaning and grunting. Who were you dreaming of?” the younger sibling persisted.

“I told you, that’s none of your damn—Sam!!” Dean exclaimed as he felt the pressure of his brother’s thigh against the crotch of his boxers through the blanket.

“Something’s gotten you hard. Who were you dreaming of? One of your myriad flings? Or was it... me?”

“Dude, even if we weren’t brothers, you’re a dude and I Definitely don’t swing that way. Now get the fuck off me.” Dean spat, trying to push his brother off firmly without hurting him too much. Which is what he really wanted to do right now. But Sam just grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed before leaning down to crush his lips over Dean’s, trying to pry his tongue past the older sibling’s firmly shut lips. What the hell??? There was no way Sam was stronger than him, but his brother seemed filled with some kind of supernatural strength. Was he using his demon blood powers against him?

“Come on, don’t fight it. I know you want it; you’re rock hard” Sam coaxed, rocking his thigh against Dean’s arousal again to prove his point. “Just relax and let me take care of you. I promise you’ve never had a woman like me” the younger man purred.

Wait, purred? Woman??? He’d thought Sam had gone off the deep end but maybe there was another explanation. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and trying not to be too creeped out (as if that were possible), Dean forced his body to relax.

“There, that’s better” Sam cooed, resuming the kiss, this time slipping his tongue past Dean’s unresisting lips to explore. He began rocking his thigh against the older sibling’s arousal in a slow, sensual rhythm. As Dean’s body relaxed further, Sam released his brother’s arms to run his hands over a well muscled chest.

That was what Dean had been waiting for. Like lightning, he shot out from under his brother and raced out of the hotel room, grabbing his keys and a lighter from the table beside the door on the way.

“Aww, where are you going? We weren’t through yet” Sam pouted, picking himself up and following the other man.

Dean unlocked the door of the Impala, jerked it open and dove for the rarely used ash tray. Inside was a half-burned lock of hair. He flicked the lighter a few times, cursing it when it didn’t light right away. Finally he got a flame going and touched it to the hair, which began to curl in on itself as it burned. Sam was pouting at him from the doorway to the hotel room but as the hair began to flame the pout turned into a shriek of agony. As the last of the hair curled into dust and the flames went out, the younger sibling collapsed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dean got up and went over to his brother. He nudged the younger sibling with his bare foot, a bit harder than he needed to.

“Huh? Wha... Why am I outside?” Sam asked, confused.

“Never mind. Just get your ass back to bed.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened, absolutely nothing, and we will Never speak of this night again!” Dean exclaimed.

“Speak of what?”

“Exactly.”

“Dean, what the hell happened?”

“Nothing. Don’t bother asking again; after I chug a gallon of mouthwash I’m going to bed and forgetting everything” Dean insisted, shoving past Sam, who had managed to stand, and heading to the bathroom for some extensive teeth brushing and gargling. He poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush and toothpaste foam hanging from his mouth. Sam was staring after him cluelessly from the doorway. “Oh, and Sam...” he added from around a mouthful of toothpaste, “Next time you burn hair make sure it burns completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> years ago, a friend requested a sam/dean pairing fanfic. this was as close as I could come to pairing them hehe. hope you liked it! as always, comments, corrections, suggestions welcome.


End file.
